Vacaciones con toooda la familia
by Ritsukah
Summary: aquí les traigo otra de mis locas invenciones...esto es Futa y por supuesto NanoFate XD...espero que lo disfruten :)
1. Capitulo 1

holaa! bueno aqui les traigo otra de mis locas invenciones jejeje...espero que les guste y lo disfruten mucho.

**Disclaimer: **solo esta historia me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Vacaciones con toooda la familia

Capítulo 1:

- Vamos Nanoha! – le gritaba Fate desde la puerta de la casa.-

- Ya bajo, solo tengo que cerrar la maleta! – respondió desde el segundo piso, más exacto, desde su habitación – listo – tomó la maleta y bajo a donde se encontraba su esposa.-

- Por fin – tomo la maleta y la puso en el porta equipaje de la camioneta familiar.-

- Y los niños? – preguntó la cobriza.-

- Ya están en el auto, los gemelos se durmieron y Vivio está jugando con su PSP.-

- Mou…se supone que es un viaje para disfrutar en familia – hizo un puchero – no debe llevar esas cosas que le absorberán todo el tiempo.-

- Amor, sabes cómo son los niños, tiene 11 años y con lo único que se entretiene es con esos juegos.-

- Está bien, llevas las llaves de la casa de la playa? – dijo cerrando la casa.-

- Si, tranquila, está todo listo?.-

- Uhm – asintió la cobriza y subieron a la camioneta.-

Pasaron al supermercado para poder comprar la comida para la semana que pasarían en la playa, ya que en la casa de allí no había nada de comida.

- Vivio-chan, despierta a tus hermanos – decía Nanoha.-

- Está bien – Vivio guardo su PSP y comenzó a mover a los gemelos – Kei-chan, Hana-chan, despierten.-

- Mmm – se desperezaban al mismo tiempo un pequeño niño de 4 años, cabello azulado y ojos de un color rojo carmesí idénticos a los de su padre y una niña rubia de ojos azules como los de su madre.-

- Ya despertaron – Vivio le avisaba a sus padres mientras bajaba del auto.-

Fate fue a buscar al pequeño Kei y Nanoha tomó a la pequeña Hana, cerraron la camioneta y entraron al supermercado, buscaron un carrito doble para poder meter a los gemelos, abrocharon las correas para sujetarlos y Fate empujo el carrito por los pasillos, tomaron leche, cereal, verduras, arroz, bebidas, jugos y todo lo que necesitarían para el viaje.

- Mami, dulces – señalaba el pequeño niño.-

- Paletas – decía Hana.-

- Está bien – Nanoha tomó un paquete de gomitas y uno de paletas – eso es todo? – le preguntó a los pequeños y estos asintieron.-

- Y tu Vivio, vas a querer algo? – le preguntó Fate.-

- No Fate-papá – negó la niña.-

- Bueno, vamos a pagar entonces – pagaron todo lo que habían comprado, lo cargaron en el mismo carrito y lo llevaron hasta la camioneta, pusieron las bolsas en el porta equipaje, tomaron a los niños y los pusieron en sus asientos con sus cinturones de seguridad.

- Están listos niños? – preguntaba Nanoha poniéndose el cinturón.-

- Siii – gritaron los más pequeños con entusiasmo mientras que Vivio solo asentía y volvía a jugar con su PSP.-

Fate comenzó a manejar, mientras Nanoha y los pequeños cantaban canciones para hacer el viaje más ameno, comieron algunas frituras y tomaron sus jugos en caja que les habían comprado, luego de una hora de viaje los más pequeños se rindieron y cayeron dormidos en sus asientos, mientras que Vivio aun aguantaba.

- Hija, porque mejor no duermes un rato? – le decía Nanoha – aún falta más o menos una hora de viaje, será mejor que descanses.-

- Está bien mama, me guardas el PSP? – su madre asintió y se lo guardó, se acomodó en su asiento y se puso a dormir.-

- Amor tú también deberías descansar – fate puso su mano en la rodilla de su esposa – armaste todos los bolsos y arreglaste todas las cosas, debes estar cansada.-

- Pero quien te hará compañía durante el viaje – puso su mano sobre la de su esposa y la comenzó a acariciar.-

- No te preocupes tu solo descansa, yo te despierto cuando lleguemos – le acarició la rodilla y le sonrió.-

- Bueno – le besó la mejilla.-

Nanoha se acomodó en su asiento, tomó la mano de la rubia y se durmió.

Fate siguió pendiente de la carretera durante la siguiente hora hasta que diviso la casa de la playa de sus padres, estaciono la camioneta y comenzó a despertar a Nanoha.

- Amor, despierta, ya llegamos – la movía despacio.-

- Mmm – se removía en el asiento.-

- Que hermosa eres – se acercaba y le daba un beso en los labios.-

- Mmm, Fate-chan esta cariñosa hoy – ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza de la rubia para profundizar el beso.-

- Mmm, me encantan tus besos – dijo al separarse.-

- A mí también, los podría probar todo el día y algo más – dijo en tono sugestivo.-

- Jajaja, será mejor que despertemos a los niños – dicho esto se bajaron de la camioneta y fueron a despertar a sus hijos.

- Vivio, despierta, ya llegamos – la despertaba Fate.-

- Está bien – la niña abrió sus ojos y bajo de la camioneta.-

Fate tomo en brazos al pequeño Kei, sin despertarlo, y lo llevo dentro de la casa para recostarlo en su habitación, lo metió en su cuna y bajo por la pequeña Hana, tomo a la niña en brazos y la llevó al igual que a su gemelo a su cuna, fue a la habitación de Vivio y la vio dormida, mientras Nanoha sacaba un poco de bolsas y las ordenaba en la despensa.

- Los gemelos ya están en sus cunas y Vivio también está dormida – le hablaba Fate terminando de entrar todas las cosas de la camioneta.-

- Bien, ayúdame a ordenar todo en la despensa, es demasiada comida – decía cansada.-

- Si, y solo somos cinco personas, eso contando a los gemelos que toman pura leche.-

Terminaron de poner todas las cosas en su lugar y estaban cansadas así que Fate se recostó en el sillón y entre sus piernas se acomodó Nanoha.

Riiing riiing

- Diga – respondía Nanoha el teléfono.-

_- Nanoha?...soy Precia.-_

- Hola Precia-san, como esta?.-

_- Bien, y ustedes cómo llegaron?_.-

- Bien, aunque los gemelos durmieron todo el viaje al igual que Vivio.-

_- Me imagino, debió ser un viaje tedioso, y mi hija como esta?.-_

- Bien, aquí está descansando.-

_- Jajaja me imagino, oh te llamaba para saber si Lindy y yo podíamos ir a pasar las vacaciones con ustedes.-_

- Claro, nos encantaría, al igual que a los niños.-

_- Bien, entonces mañana llegaremos como al mediodía, salúdame a Fate.-_

- Claro, nos vemos mañana – cortó la llamada.-

- Era mamá?...que queria? – se abrazaba a la cintura de la cobriza y le besaba el cuello.-

- Vendrá mañana junto con tu padre, pasaran las vacaciones con nosotras – decía moviendo la cabeza para darle más libertad a Fate.-

- Y a qué hora llegaran? – preguntaba entre besos.-

- Cerca…del mediodía – suspiraba de placer.-

- Hmm…entonces tenemos tiempo – comenzó a acariciar el abdomen de su esposa por debajo de la camisa.-

- Sí que estas cariñosa hoy – le acarició los brazos.-

- Que te parece si tenemos otro hijo – subiendo su mano hacia los senos de la cobriza.-

- Otro más?...no te basta con tres? – rió bajito.-

- De lo que no me canso es de hacerlos – rió.-

- Buaaa!, buaaa! – escucharon el llanto del pequeño Kei.-

- Todavía quieres otro hijo? – preguntó levantándose del sillón, la rubia solo bufó frustrada-

- Buaaa!, buaaa! – lloraba, esta vez, la pequeña Hana.-

- Vamos, tienes que ayudarme, yo no puedo con los dos – decía Nanoha tirando de la mano de su esposa para pararla.-

La rubia se levantó y subieron a cuarto de sus hijos, entraron y vieron a los dos pequeños despiertos y llorando.

- Que pasa mis amores – Nanoha se acercaba a los pequeños – Fate puedes prepararles la leche? – le pidió mientras sacaba al pequeño Kei de la cuna.-

- Claro, tu dime como la hago – tomo a su hija en brazos.-

Nanoha le explicó cómo debía preparar la leche y bajo con Hana en brazos para prepararla, busco los biberones de los pequeños y les preparó la leche, subió y le entrego un biberón a Nanoha y el otro se lo dio a su hija.

- Sí que tenían hambre – decía la rubia mirando como su hija se acababa la leche.-

- Uhm – asintió y miro a su esposa e hija – se parece mucho a ti – sonrió.-

- Pero tiene esos hermosos ojos, iguales a los tuyos – le devolvió la sonrisa.-

Riiing riiing

Fate se levantó de donde estaba y aun con su hija en brazos contesto el teléfono.

- Alo.-

_- Fate?...soy Shiro.-_

- Oh, hola suegro – miró a su esposa.-

_- Fate, queria saber si tienen habitaciones desocupadas.-_

- Claro, por qué? – preguntó curiosa.-

_- Es que queremos pasar las vacaciones con ustedes y los niños.-_

- Claro, Nanoha y los niños se alegraran al saber que vendrán.-

_- Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, llegaremos cerca del mediodía.-_

- Los estaremos esperando – dijo la rubia.-

_- Nos vemos mañana, adiós – _cortó la llamada.-

- No me digas que también vendrán a pasar las vacaciones con nosotras – habló la cobriza.-

- Si, y llagarán a mediodía – aviso la rubia dejando a su hija en su cuna, ya que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.-

- Bueno, será mejor que vallamos a dormir, necesitas descansar, fue un viaje largo – decía la cobriza dejando al pequeño niño que al igual que su hermana, se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su madre.-

- Uhm – asintió la rubia y abrazó a su esposa – creo que tendremos que continuar lo que estábamos haciendo en el sillón, pero después…uaaa! – bostezó – tengo mucho sueño.-

La cobriza sonrió al ver la cara somnolienta de su esposa así que la guió hasta su cuarto, la recostó y le comenzó a quitar la ropa.

- Sabes que yo puedo hacerlo – decía la rubia sacándose la polera.-

- Pero me gusta hacerlo – le quitó la zapatillas y los pantalones – te pondrás el pijama o dormirás solo con bóxer.-

- Hace calor así que solo con bóxer – respondía.-

- Está bien – levantó las sabanas y la rubia se metió en la cama, luego se fue a poner su pijama y se recostó en el pecho desnudo de su amada rubia – estas más marcada que antes – decía pasando sus dedos por el torso desnudo de Fate.-

- Será por el ejercicio que hago contigo – dijo en tono pícaro abrazando a la cobriza por la cintura apretándola más contra su pecho.-

- Nyahaha entonces no debemos dejar de hacerlo – le devolvió.-

- Sería un pecado hacerlo – beso a la ojiazul – te amo.-

- Yo también te amo mi amor – paso el brazo por el abdomen de la rubia y se quedaron dormidas.

* * *

bueno aquí el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, acepto toda clase de comentarios, menos insultos, y como ya saben soy pobre asi que por favor no me demanden jejeje...cuídense, hasta pronto


	2. Capitulo 2

heeeey! aqui esta el segundo capitulo de vacaciones con toooda la familia, gracias a todos por sus review, ustedes son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo, espero que les guste, este capi no es apto para menores de 18 años...naah jsaksjaksj contiene una pequeña escena de lemon, espero que les guste...bueno basta de bla bla Ritsukah... sin mas los dejo leer :)

**Disclaimer: **solo esta historia me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Capítulo 2:

- Nanoha-mamá, Nanoha-mamá – la despertaba Vivio – vamos Nanoha-mamá, Hana-chan y Kei-chan están llorando.-

- Mmm…ya voy mi vida – decía Nanoha despertándose – despierta a tu papá – le decía a su hija mientras se ponía una bata y salía de la habitación.-

- Fate-papá – movía a la rubia – despierta Fate-papá.-

- Que pasa princesa? – decía la rubia tallándose un ojo.-

- Nanoha-mamá me pidió que te despertara, ella está en el cuarto de los gemelos – le avisaba y salía de la habitación.-

Fate se levantó, se puso un short negro hasta las rodillas y se dirigió hasta el cuarto de sus hijos.

- Que pasó amor? – preguntaba entrando en la habitación.-

- Nada, solo tenían hambre pero ya les prepare la leche – respondía la cobriza mientras le daba el biberón a los niños.-

- Y qué hora es? – le preguntó a su esposa.-

- Son las 11:30, nos quedamos dormidas.-

- Tus padres, mis padres, deben estar por llegar – decía la rubia mirando a su esposa.-

- Será mejor que te bañes, enseguida voy yo, cambiaré de ropa a los niños – decía tomando a su hijo.-

- Te ayudo, así nos bañamos juntas – tomó a su hija.-

- No creas que haremos algo con mis padres y tus padres a punto de llegar – le dijo tratando de sonar seria.-

- Oh vamos, aunque sea un ratito, con nuestros padres aquí no podremos hacer nada – decía con mirada suplicante.-

- Tendrás que aguantarte – le cambiaba el pañal a la pequeña.-

- Tú crees que aguantaré una semana sin poder hacerte el amor? – terminando de vestir a su hijo.-

- Ains! – suspiró – no cambiaras nunca – sonrió.-

- No cuando se trata de hacerle el amor a la mujer que amo – se acercó y la abrazó – nos bañamos juntas? – le preguntó pícaramente.-

- Vamos – la cobriza la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta el baño privado que tenían en su habitación.

Fate se desnudó y se metió bajo el agua que caía de la regadera, Nanoha la miró y se empezó a desnudar sensualmente bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia.

Nanoha se terminó de sacar la ropa y fue donde Fate, le pasó lo brazos por el cuello y la besó.

- Eres tan hermosa Nanoha – decía la rubia separándose.-

Se volvieron a besar, esta vez mas apasionadamente, sus lenguas jugueteaban entre ellas, luego la rubia comenzó a bajar hacia el cuello de la cobriza dejando una estela de besos que le robaba suspiros a la ojiazul, comenzó a masajear los senos de su amante mientras que su otra mano acariciaba lentamente sus muslos, los recorría desde abajo hacia arriba acercándose cada vez más al sexo de su mujer, Nanoha sentía su cuerpo arder, le encantaba la manera en la que Fate la tocaba, sabía perfectamente como estimular su cuerpo y llevarla a la locura, pero ella no se quedaba atrás, tomó el pene de su esposa, el cual poco a poco se iba despertando, lo acaricio y comenzó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo, provocando un gemido de placer por parte de la rubia.

- Aah…Nanoha – gemía Fate.-

Nanoha aceleró un poco los movimientos en el miembro de la rubia, mientras que Fate subió su mano hasta llegar al centro palpitante de su amante, posó su mano en el clítoris de la cobriza y lo comenzó a masajear hasta ponerlo duro, bajo su mano un poco más y penetró con dos dedos a su mujer.

- Aaaah!...Fate – gimió la cobriza.-

La rubia comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de la cobriza provocando que esta gimiera, Nanoha besó a su esposa, ahogando los gemidos dentro de su boca. Fate decidió que la ojiazul ya estaba lo suficientemente mojada así que tomó su miembro, acaricio la entrada de Nanoha con su punta y se la metió.

- Aaaah Fate! – grito Nanoha.-

- Shhh, no quieres que nos escuchen nuestros hijos o sí? – le murmuro mientras sacaba su pene y lo volvía a meter.

- N-no…Aaah…s-sigue – gimiendo.-

Fate comenzó a acelerar sus embestidas, tomó a su mujer por el trasero permitiendo que esta rodeara su cintura con sus piernas, la puso contra la pared y la siguió embistiendo con más fuerza, Nanoha clavaba fuertemente sus uñas en las espalda de la rubia, dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas.

- Aaah…Nano…ha, me voy a correr – gemía la rubia acelerando las embestidas.-

- A-aah…y-yo tamb-bien – respondía agitada la cobriza.-

La rubia embistió con más fuerza llevando así a ella y a su esposa al orgasmo.

- Eso fue…genial – dijo agitada Fate.-

- Si…veo que tenías…mucha energía acumulada – decía tratando de normalizar su respiración.-

- Je! –sonrió avergonzada y salió de su esposa.-

- Será mejor que terminemos de bañarnos, llegaran en cualquier momento.-

- Uhm – la rubia asintió y comenzó a lavarse el cuerpo.

Media hora después ya estaban vestidas y listas para recibir a sus padres, bajaron a la cocina y prepararon el almuerzo, ya que sabían que era un viaje largo y agotador.

Ding dong

- Yo voy – dijo Fate yendo a abrir la puerta – hola suegros – saludo a los recién llegados.-

- Que tal Fate – devolvía Shiro.-

- Hola Fate-chan – la saludaba Momoko.-

- Pasen, Nanoha está en la cocina – los invitó.-

Ambos asintieron y pasaron a la casa y antes de que Fate cerrara la puerta llegaron dos autos más tocando la bocina.

De uno de los autos se bajaron Lindy y Precia y del otro se bajó Miyuki y Kyouya.

- Ey! Viejo – salía a recibirlos – como estas mamá – le daba una beso en la mejilla a su madre y chocaba los 5 con su padre.

- Como estas hija – la saludaba Precia.-

- Bien, pero entren, Nanoha está preparando el almuerzo – las dos mujeres asintieron y entraron.-

- Que tal cuñadita – la saludaba Kyouya.-

- Hola chicos – saludaba a sus cuñados.-

- Y donde están mis sobrinos? – preguntaba Miyuki.-

- Están en la casa, Vivio está seguramente en su cuarto y los gemelos están en sus cunas, ya que aún no caminan muy bien – respondía con una sonrisa.-

- Entonces vamos a verlos – decía emocionada Miyuki entrando en la casa.-

- Jajaja mi hermana adora a esos niños – reía Kyouya.-

- Jajaja quien no – entraron en la casa.-

Precia y Momoko decidieron ayudarle a Nanoha a terminar de preparar la comida, mientras que Fate, Shiro y Lindy estaban en el living conversando, Miyuki y Kyouya estaban jugando con los gemelos y Vivio estaba en su pieza tan metida en el PSP que ni se enteró que sus abuelos y tíos habían llegado.

- Y dónde está mi nieta mayor? – preguntaba Shiro a Fate.-

- Debe estar en su habitación, jugando con su PSP – respondió la rubia.-

- Esos juegos, lo único que hacen es absorber a los niños – decía con desagrado su suegro.-

- Vivio, baja un minuto! – le gritaba Fate a su hija.-

Vivio escucho que su papá la llamaba así que dejo a un lado el juego portátil y bajó.

- Abuelos – se alegró al ver a Lindy y Shiro sentados en la sala.-

- Como has estado pequeña? – le preguntaba Lindy yéndola a abrazar.-

- Bien abuelo – respondía con una sonrisa.-

- Y como te has portado? – se acercaba Shiro para abrazarla.-

- Súper bien – respondía con cara de inocente.-

- Me alegro, tus abuelas están en la cocina ayudando a tu mamá – le decía Shiro.-

La joven fue en busca de sus abuelas, encontrándolas justo donde le había dicho Shiro.

- Abuelas – corría a abrazarlas.-

- Como estas mi pequeña – la saludaba con un beso en la cabeza Precia.-

- Bien abuela, las he echado de menos – decía aferrándose a las dos mujeres.-

- Oh vamos, solo han sido un par de semanas – respondía Momoko.-

- Si pero igual las eche de menos.-

- Pero ahora estaremos toda una semana contigo y tus hermanos – Precia le acariciaba la cabeza.-

- Siii – gritaba de alegría.-

- Jajaja, sin duda tiene tu energía hija – Momoko le decía a su hija.-

- Nyahaha también la de Fate-chan – respondía con una sonrisa.-

- Bueno Vivio por que mejor no vas donde tus tíos, están con los gemelos, mientras nosotras terminamos de preparar la comida? – decía Precia.-

Vivio asintió y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de sus hermanos, allí encontró a sus tíos jugando con los pequeños niños, los saludo efusivamente y se quedó a jugar con ellos.

En el living.

- Fate, tienes algo de tomar? – preguntaba Lindy.-

- No viejo, solo compramos algo de comida, nada mas.-

- Oh pero yo traje algunas cervezas y dos botellas de vino – se unió Shiro – vamos a buscarlas, están en el auto.-

Los tres se levantaron y fueron a buscar las cosas al auto, sacaron las dos botellas de vino, y dos jabas de cervezas y entraron nuevamente a la casa.

- Pondré algunas cervezas en el congelador para que están más frías – avisaba la rubia llevándose un jaba de cervezas.-

- Que haces con eso Fate-chan? – le pregunto su esposa.-

- Las pondré a enfriar – respondió a la ligera.-

- Supongo que tu no tomaras, sabes cómo despiertas al otro día – le dijo seriamente la cobriza.-

- Pero amor, tu padre las trajo y como negarle un regalo – decía inocentemente.-

- Haz lo que quieras, pero yo no estaré cuidándote por la mañana cuando tengas una resaca tremenda – se cruzaba de brazos.-

- Está bien amor, no tomaré mucho – la abrazaba.-

- Eso espero – se separaba del abrazo.-

- Oh vamos, no te enojes, ni siquiera pruebo aun – seguía a su esposa.-

- Pero lo harás, sabes que no me gusta que tomes.-

- Lo se mi amor, tranquila, no beberé más de la cuenta – la volvía a abrazar y le besaba.-

- Está bien – sonreía – pero hablaré luego con mi padre – miró hacia el living.-

- Nanoha el solo quiere compartir con nosotras, no lo regañes por eso – decía la rubia escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la cobriza.-

- Ya, no lo haré.-

- Bueno – levantó la cabeza y miró a su esposa – seguiré hablando con ellos – le dio un beso y se fue al living.-

- Creo que te pusieron el freno – reía Lindy – no sabía que Nanoha te controlaba tanto – se afirmaba el abdomen.-

- Ya Lindy deja de molestar a nuestra hija – le dijo seriamente su mujer.-

- Si amor – se cayó de inmediato.-

- Jajaja, parece que no soy la única – se reía Fate.-

- Argh!...cállate – decía molesta.-

- Ya está lista la comida, avísenle a los demás – avisaba Momoko.-

- Fate se levantó del sillón y subió hasta el cuarto de los gemelos en donde se encontraban los hermanos de Nanoha y sus hijos.

- Ey chicos, ya está listo el almuerzo.-

- Bueno, ya vamos – respondía Miyuki.-

Miyuki tomó a Hana y Fate tomó a Kei, Kyouya bajo junto a Vivio seguido de las otras mujeres.-

- Nanoha, le puedo dar de comer a Hana-chan? – le preguntaba Miyuki.-

- Claro, altiro le llevo su papilla – decía entrando en la cocina, luego salió con dos platillos que contenían la papilla de los gemelos.-

- Amor, tú le darás de comer a Kei? – preguntaba la rubia haciendo reír a su hijo.-

- Puedo yo? – se adelantaba Precia.-

- Claro, Precia-san – Fate le entregaba el pequeño a la pelimorado.-

- Nanoha, donde están mis short, me dio calor y quisiera ponerme algo más fresco – decía la ojirubi.-

- Están en el bolso plomo, junto al ropero – explicaba la cobriza, cosa que Fate no entendió – vamos, yo te acompaño a buscarlos – subía las escaleras seguida de la rubia.-

Llegaron a la habitación y Fate se quitó el pantalón.

- Cuál te pondrás? – le preguntaba mostrándole varios short.-

- El blanco – decía tomándolo.-

Se vistió y fue a abrazar a su esposa.

- Que rico hueles – decía olfateando el cuello de la cobriza.-

- No te pongas cariñosa ahora, nos esperan allá abajo.-

- No creo que lo noten – decía besando el cuello.-

- Vamos, espera hasta la noche, y tendrás tu premio – le decía con una sonrisa pícara.-

- Está bien, pero en la noche no te escaparas – la soltaba para comenzar a salir de la habitación.-

Llegaron al comedor en donde todos se encontraban sentados, Miyuki sostenía a la pequeña Hana y Precia sostenía a Kei, la rubia y la cobriza se sentaron a la mesa y el pequeño niño se removio inquieto en los brazos de su abuela.

- Papi – llamaba a la rubia.-

- Que pasa hijo? – preguntaba Fate yendo hacia el niño.-

- Umm – estiraba sus bracitos para que su padre lo tomara.-

Fate lo tomó en brazos y le dio un beso en la frente, causando que el niño riera y se abrazara a su cuello.

- Veo que es muy apegado a ti – sonreía Precia.-

- Uhm – asentía mirando a su hijo.-

Fate volvió a su asiento junto a Nanoha quien sonreía ante el gesto de su hijo, siguieron comiendo mientras hablaban sobre las empresas de ambas familias, sobre los planes que tenían para el futuro, y otros temas, reían con los gestos que hacían los pequeños y disfrutaron de su comida hasta que se acabó, dejando a todos satisfechos.

- Que les parece si bajamos a la playa? – hablaba Lindy.-

- Muy buena idea Lindy – decía Shiro.-

Todos subieron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse ropa para ponerse sus trajes de baño, Nanoha y Fate cambiaron a los gemelos y luego la cobriza fue a ponerse su bikini, ya que la rubia se había cambiado antes.

- Ya están todos listos – preguntaba Precia y todos asintieron.-

- Amor, puedes llevar el bolso con el bloqueador y las toallitas de los niños? – le preguntaba Nanoha a su esposa.-

- Claro, también llevare las cunas portátiles para poder dejarlos – tomó el bolso y las cunas y caminaron hacia la playa.-

Buscaron un buen lugar para acomodar las toallas y una superficie plana para armar las cunas, le echaron bloqueador a los más pequeños y los hermanos de Nanoha los llevaron al agua a jugar.

- Amor, me hechas bloqueador? – le decía Fate a la cobriza.-

- Por supuesto cariño – le sacó la polera a la rubia y miró su espalda la cual estaba toda rasguñada, se recordó y se puso roja.-

- Veo que tú y mi hija han tenido diversión – reía Lindy – Jajaja Fate, has visto tu espalda? – seguía riendo.-

- Que tengo? – trataba de mirarse.-

- Ay hija, la tienes toda rasguñada – reía Precia.-

Ambas chicas estaban rojas hasta la orejas, en ese momento deseaban que se abriera un hoyo en la arena y se las traga.

- F-fue…un gato, si un gato – mentía Fate y Nanoha asentía.-

- Jajaja…si claro, una gato cobrizo y que se llama igual que tu esposa – se burlaba su padre.-

- Ya Lindy, dejémoslas tranquilas, las pobres no aguantan más de lo rojas que están – Precia se secaba las lágrimas que salieron producto de la risa.

- Bueno, vamos al agua? – Lindy se paraba y le ofrecía su mano a su esposa, la pelimorado asintió y se fueron a donde estaban sus nietos, haciendo castillos de arena.-

- Lo siento amor – decía Nanoha haciendo puchero.-

- Ey nena, no pasa nada, son cosas del amor – le sonreía y la atraía para un beso.-

- Tienes razón – pasó sus manos por uno de los rasguños – te duele?.-

- Casi nada, pero de seguro si me das un beso se pasa más luego.-

- Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo – se acercó y besó a su esposa.-

- Ey ustedes, dejen de estarse besando y vengan al agua – le gritaba Shiro.-

Las chicas se separaron, sonrieron y fueron al agua, jugaron a tirarse agua y al caballito (se subían a la espalda de la otra persona y se chocaban entre ellos).

- Papi – salió corriendo el pequeño Kei a buscar a su papá.-

- Kei, no corras, te puedes ca… - y el niño se calló.-

- Buaaa, buaaa! – lloraba el niño estirando sus brazos hacia Fate.-

Fate se salió del agua rápidamente y fue en busca de su hijo.

- Ya bebé, todo está bien – lo levantaba en sus brazos y lo llevaba al agua.-

- Que pasó mi amor? – le preguntaba Nanoha a su hijo.-

- Solo queria estar con mamá y papá – respondía con ojos llorosos.-

- Bueno, ya estas con nosotras, quieres hacer castillos de arena? – le ofrecía Fate con una sonrisa.-

- Uhm – asentía el niño mientras Nanoha le secaba las lágrimas.-

Los tres salieron y fueron donde estaba Vivio, Hana-chan y los hermanos de Nanoha.-

- Mami! – gritaba la pequeña niña.-

- Aquí estoy mi vida – la tomaba en brazos.-

- Te quiero mucho mami – movía sus bracitos graciosamente.-

- Yo también mi pequeña – le daba un beso en la frente.-

- Y no quieres a papá? – preguntaba la rubia haciendo puchero.-

- Jijiji, claro que si papi – alzaba su manito y acariciaba la mejilla de Fate.-

- Yo también quiero mucho a mami y papi – hablaba Kei con una sonrisa.-

- También te queremos cielo, los queremos a los tres por igual, son lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida, cierto Fate-chan – miraba a su esposa.-

- Cierto mi amor – le sonreía.-

- Vivio también quiere mucho a sus papas – hablaba la joven y se abrazaba a las dos.-

- Aaaw, que hermosa familia – decía Miyuki secándose unas lágrimas.-

- Si – se levantaba Kyouya – gracias Fate, por hacer tan feliz a mi pequeña hermanita – le revolvía el cabello a la cobriza.-

- Mou, ya no soy pequeña – hacia un puchero.-

- Jajaja comparada con tu esposa, eres pequeña – reía Miyuki.-

- Pero Fate-chan siempre ha sido más grande que yo.-

- No te preocupes amor, yo te amo de todas formas, aunque seas más baja que yo – sonreía.-

- Mou, tú también…no tendrás tu regalo esta noche – se hizo la enojada.-

- Oh vamos amor, solo era una pequeña broma – le besaba la mejilla.-

- Papi, que regalo te dará mami? – preguntaba inocentemente Hana-chan.-

- Etto…veras… - la rubia no sabía que responderle a su hija.-

- De acuerdo a como respondas esa pregunta dormirás en el living – la miraba Nanoha.-

- Ese regalo, es un secreto entre tu mami y yo – le sonrió.-

- Está bien papi – le acarició la mejilla.-

- Jajaja cuñadita, veo que mi hermana te tiene bien controlada – reía Kyouya.-

La rubia solo bufó y se sentó junto a su hijo en la arena para hacer comenzar a hacer los castillos, estuvieron durante 3 horas jugando con la arena, armaron cuatro castillos y dos de ellos fueron derrumbados por el agua, eran cerca de las 7 de la tarde y los niños estaban cansados y comenzaba a helar asi que todos decidieron que ya era hora de volver a la casa.

Fate y Nanoha bañaron a los gemelos, luego se bañaron ellas y el resto de la familia hizo lo mismo, se pusieron ropa abrigada, ya que hacia frio y se juntaron en el living a conversar, llego la noche y los niños se habían ido a dormir.

- Que les parece si hacemos una fogata? – habló Shiro.-

- Muy buena idea papá – le respondía Miyuki.-

Todos se levantaron de los sillones y fueron a buscar un poco de leña que tenían en el cobertizo, armaron una pequeña fogata, llevaron asientos y se sentaron alrededor de ellas, también llevaron unas cervezas para compartir.

- Amor, me puedo sentar en tus piernas? – preguntaba Nanoha a su esposa.-

- Por supuesto – la cobriza se sentó y ella le paso los brazos por la cintura.-

- Recuerdan cuando se conocieron? – les preguntaba Miyuki.-

- Claro – respondieron ambas.-

- Fue en una fiesta que hizo mi novia en ese tiempo, Ginga – recordó.-

- Uhm, y yo estaba con Yunno – la rubia puso cara de desagrado.-

_Flash Back_

_La rubia iba llegando a la fiesta que había organizado su novia, para celebrar que finalizaba su escuela._

_- Hola amor – la saludaba Ginga con un beso en los labios.-_

_- Hola Gin -sonreía.-_

_- Ven, te quiero presentar a unas amigas – la tomo de la mano y la llevo a donde se encontraba un grupo de tres chicas._

_Fate las vio y se fijó en la pelirroja que reía hermosamente, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo y su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado._

_- Chicas, les presento a mi novia, Fate – les decía Ginga.-_

_- Mucho gusto Fate, yo soy Arisa, ella es Suzuka y Ella Nanoha – le presento Arisa mientras señalaba a las nombradas, Fate miro a la cobriza y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ambas sintieron una descarga eléctrica recorrerles la espalda._

_- El gusto es mío – le dio la mano a todas hasta llegar a la cobriza, "que piel más suave" pensó._

_- Quieres bailar amor? – le pregunto Ginga.-_

_- Uhm claro – miró a Ginga y le sonrió.-_

_Se fueron a bailar pero Fate no podía dejar de mirar a esa hermosa cobriza, sentía algo caliente en su pecho, que la hacía sentir muy feliz, mientras que la cobriza tampoco podía dejar de mirar a la rubia, su hermoso pelo, sus labios bien contorneados y esos hermosos ojos rojos, tan intensos y profundos que la habían encantado, sentía su corazón acelerado, y no se explicaba lo que le había hecho sentir el tocar esa suave piel._

_La rubia y su novia siguieron bailando un rato más mientras miraba a la cobriza, terminaron de bailar y se acercaron nuevamente hacia donde estaban las amigas de la peliazul._

_- Gin, será mejor que me valla, mañana tengo la última prueba, y necesito estar descansada – le dio un beso en la mejilla.-_

_- Pero qué forma de despedirte de tu novia es esa – Ginga tomó del cuello de la chaqueta a la rubia y le plantaba un beso profundo –bien ahora te puedes ir, nos vemos mañana – sonreía.-_

_La rubia miró a la cobriza que tenía una cara triste._

_- Ginga-chan, yo también debo irme, mañana debo ayudar en la cafetería, además estoy muerta – sonreía tristemente.-_

_- Está bien, pero nos vemos pronto – la abrazaba – Fate, podrías llevar a Nanoha hasta su casa?, vive muy cerca de ti – le pedía su novia._

_- Seguro – respondía con una sonrisa, mirando a la cobriza.-_

_- Ambas se despidieron de las demás chicas y fueron al auto de la rubia._

_- Woow que hermoso auto – decía la cobriza sorprendida.-_

_- Fue un regalo de mi padre, por terminar la escuela – le abría la puerta y la cobriza entraba.-_

_Durante el camino a la casa de la cobriza conversaban sobre cómo se habían conocido con Ginga, que cosas les gustaba hacer en sus tiempos libres, etc. Hasta que llegaron a la casa de Nanoha._

_- Gracias Fate, por traerme.-_

_- No te preocupes, me encantó pasar tiempo contigo.-_

_Nanoha se sonrojo con lo dicho por la rubia, se miraron fijamente y se comenzaron a acercar hasta que unieron sus labios y una explosión nació dentro de ellas, fue un beso casto, puro y sencillo pero hermoso, que dejo a ambas sin aliento, se separaron lentamente, sonrojadas por la falta de oxígeno._

_- N-nos vemos Fate – abría la puerta rápidamente, estaba a punto de salir del auto pero la rubia la sostuvo de la muñeca.-_

_- Quiero volverte a ver – le decía.-_

_- N-no creo que sea conveniente – decía nerviosamente – eres la novia de Ginga, mi amiga.-_

_- Ya nada es igual con ella, por favor – le pedía.-_

_- Y-yo…no puedo, tengo novio – bajaba la mirada.-_

_Se bajó del auto dejando a una rubia triste._

_Fin Flash Back_

- Desde ese día la comencé a ver cuando iba a la casa de Ginga, no sabía lo que era pero cada vez que la veía no importaba que tan malo hubiera sido mi día ella siempre lograba poner una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro – sonreía mirando a su esposa.-

- A mí me pasaba igual, desde ese beso, no me la podía sacar de la cabeza, trataba de ir seguido a la casa de Ginga ya que sabía que la encontraría allí, sentía muchos celos cuando la besaba, abrazaba o incluso le sonreía, pero no tenía bien claro que era lo que sentía por Fate, no sabía si era amor o solo cariño.-

- Y tu Fate, que sentías cuando la veías con Yunno? – le pregunto Kyouya.-

- Sentía un opresión en mi pecho, me dolía el corazón, y sentía rabia de mí, por no ser capaz de decirle que quería que estuviera conmigo, cada vez que él la iba a buscar y la besaba, sentía mi sangre hervir y solo lo quería golpear en la cara.-

- Y cuando se dieron cuenta de que lo que sentían era amor, y lo confesaron? – preguntaba una Momoko muy interesada.-

- Bueno dos meses después de esa fiesta termine con Ginga porque me había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Nanoha y decidí que era tiempo de decirle mis sentimientos, pero ella aun seguía con ese Hurón – dijo frunciendo el ceño – un día salí a dar un paseo y así poder despejar mi mente, fui al parque que estaba muy cerca de mi casa y los vi sentados en un banco, él se comenzó a alterar y a gritarle así que me acerque a ellos y ver qué ocurría.-

- Recuerdo que ese día había decidido romper con Yunno ya que ya no sentía nada por él, lo cite para que nos viéramos en el parque, cerca de mi casa, yo estaba nerviosa porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría él.-

_Flash Back_

_Nanoha se encontraba sentada en un banco esperando a que llegara Yunno._

_- Hola amor – le saludaba Yunno acercándose a besarla, esta le corrió la cara y el chico termino dándole el beso en la mejilla- que pasa? – preguntó confundido.-_

_- Yunno, tengo que decirte algo – respiró hondo – quiero que lo dejemos - dijo seriamente.-_

_- Jajaja, que buen chiste, pero enserio, que querías decirme? – reía el chico creyendo que la cobriza bromeaba.-_

_- Eso Yunno, quiero terminar con esta relación, ya no siento lo mismo por ti, te quiero pero como un amigo, no como mi pareja – bajó la mirada.-_

_- Pero que estás diciendo?...ni loca creerás que te dejare ir asi de fácil – la tomo del brazo – tú me perteneces, eres mía – Nanoha trataba de soltarse del agarre.-_

_- Suéltame, me haces daño – sollozaba.-_

_- No!, acaso ay alguien más?...dímelo, porque si es así te juro que le parto la cara – apretaba más el agarre.-_

_- Por favor, suéltame, me duele – lloraba.-_

_Fate que se encontraba dando un paseo en el parque se acercó rápidamente al ver como Yunno le gritaba a Nanoha._

_- Te dijo que la soltaras – hablo agarrándole la mano al chico, se la apretó haciendo que este soltara el brazo de la cobriza.-_

_- Ella es mi novia, no te metas – la miraba con odio.-_

_- Ya no soy tu novia, yo rompí contigo - decía Nanoha poniéndose detrás de Fate.-_

_- Claro que sí, tú me perteneces – intentaba agarrar a la ojiazul pero Fate se lo impidió – córrete, no tienes nada que hacer acá! – le gritó en la cara.-_

_- Sabias, no me gusta que me griten en la cara – sonrió.-_

_- Y a mí que – le volvió a gritar.-_

_- Te lo advertí – Fate le dio un golpe tan fuerte en la cara que lo mando al suelo, con los lentes y la nariz rota – asi no se trata a una mujer tan hermosa – se volteó hacia la cobriza – te encuentras bien?.-_

_- Si, gracias por ayudarme – se agarró el brazo ya que le dolía.-_

_- Déjame verlo – tomó el brazo de Nanoha y vio un gran moretón – no es grave, pero te dolerá durante un tiempo, vamos, te acompaño a tu casa, y asi ambas emprendieron camino hacia la casa de la cobriza.-_

_Fin Flash Back_

- Por eso tenías ese moretón, porque nunca me lo dijiste – le decía Momoko.-

- Porque no quería preocuparles, además no pasó nada más gracias a Fate-chan – miró a su esposa con ternura.-

- Ese maldito, si lo hubiera sabido le hubiera partido la cara – dijo Kyouya seriamente.-

- No hubiera sido necesario, después de eso me evitaba, después de un tiempo no lo volví a ver más.-

- Y después de eso, que paso con ustedes? – pregunto Precia.-

- Fate-chan siguió muy pendiente de mí, me iba a ver a la casa, salíamos a tomar helado o simplemente a dar un paseo – sonreía.-

- Pasaron cuatro meses los cuales nos habíamos vuelto amigas, y mis sentimientos hacia Nanoha crecían a cada segundo, quería decirle todo lo que sentía, decirle que era necesaria para mí, que con solo verla me alegraba el día, pero también tenía miedo de que me rechazara, y perder todo lo que habíamos construido en esos meses.-

- Un día decidimos dar un paseo por el parque, era otoño y las sakuras adornaban el paisaje, Fate-chan me tomó de la mano y nos llevó a sentarnos en el césped, bajo el cerezo, ahí fue en donde me confesó que me amaba, ella estaba muy nerviosa al principio tartamudeaba pero luego inspiro profundo y lo hizo, en ese momento sentí que mi corazón se salía de mi pecho, sentía una alegría tan grande, me tire encima de ella y la besé – sonreía recordando.-

- Recuerdo que me di un buen golpe en la cabeza cuando caí, Nanoha se asustó y yo solo sonreí y la bese, luego le pedí que fuera mi novia, acepto y nos quedamos durante horas abrazada contemplando como el cielo adquiría tonos rojizos, anaranjados hasta volverse completamente negro – ambas se miraron y se besaron.-

- Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vallamos a dormir, ya es tarde y la fogata está a punto de apagarse, pero mañana quiero seguir escuchando su historia decía Lindy.-

- Uhm – ambas asintieron y todos se levantaron para ir a sus habitaciones.-

Nanoha y Fate fueron a ver a sus hijos, los arroparon le dieron un beso en la frente y se fueron a su habitación.

- Sabes que te amo? – le decía Fate abrazando a la cobriza.-

- Y sabes que yo te amo más? – le devolvía volteándose en el abrazo.-

Se besaron durante un par de minutos, se pusieron los pijamas y decidieron dormir ya que había sido un día agotador pero lleno de risas, recuerdos y lo mejor de todo era que se encontraban con sus familias.

* * *

y aquí termina el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en mi próxima actualización cuídense mucho


	3. Capitulo 3

eeeeey! como estan espero que muy bien... aqui vengo con otro capitulo de esta historia, gracias a todos por sus reviews como saben escribo para entretenerlos y parece que lo estoy logrando yayyyy!...disculpen la demora pero he estado ocupada con mi practica, pero tratare de actualizar mas seguido ya que la otra historia ya la tengo terminada por eso no me demoro tanto en subirla...bueno sin mas los dejo para que lean, espero que les guste :)

**Disclaimer:** solo esta historia me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Capítulo 3:

- Vivio-chan – la despertaba Precia – despierta dormilona.-

- Que pasa abuelita? – preguntaba la niña despertándose.-

- Sabes dónde está la leche de los gemelos?...recién se despertaron y tienen hambre.-

- No, pero le voy a preguntar a mi mamá – la niña salió de la cama.-

- Está bien, yo estaré en la habitación de los gemelos.-

Vivio se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres y fue a despertar a su mama.

- Nanoha-mamá Kei-chan y Hana-chan tienen hambre – la despertaba – la abuelita Precia está con ellos.-

- Ya mi amor, enseguida voy, adelántate tú, yo voy a preparar la leche – respondía la cobriza levantándose.-

La niña fue hasta el cuarto de sus hermanos y vio a Precia con Hana en los brazos, ella fue y tomo a su hermano.

- Altiro viene mi mamá, les fue a preparar la leche – le decía a su abuela.-

- Y supongo que tu padre ni siquiera se movió – sonreía Precia.-

- No, sigue durmiendo, parece una marmota – rió Vivio.-

- Jajaja tienes razón pequeña, tu papá siempre ha sido perezosa.-

- También cuando era pequeña? – preguntaba la niña interesada.-

- Si, cuando tenía que ir a la escuela siempre se quedaba dormida, y andaba atrasada.-

- Nyahaha – reía.-

- Tienes la misma risa que tu madre – sonreía tiernamente su abuela.-

- pero tiene la misma personalidad de Fate-chan – entraba en la habitación Nanoha.-

- Tienes razón, es igual de tímida que Fate, aunque desde que se casó contigo se le ha pasado un poco.-

- Uhm – asintió – quisiera darle la leche a Hana-chan? – le preguntó a su suegra.-

- Me encantaría – tomo el biberón y se lo dio a la pequeña.-

- Vivio-chan quieres darle la leche a tu hermanito mientras voy a despertar a tu papá? – le preguntó a su hija.-

- Siii – respondió alegremente.-

- Nyahaha, ten – le pasó el biberón – altiro vuelvo – salió de la habitación.-

Se dirigió hacia su habitación a despertar a su rubia.

- Despierta perezosa – entraba en la habitación y abría las cortinas.-

- Mmm…amor, es muy temprano – se volteaba buscando taparse de la luz que entraba por la ventana.-

- Vamos flojita, tus hijos ya están despiertos, al igual que tu mamá – se acercaba a la cama.-

- Está bien – se levantaba y besaba a su esposa – y los demás?.-

- Están en el comedor, ya prepararon el desayuno, solo faltamos nosotras – sonreía.-

- Altiro bajo, voy a cambiarme – se levantó y fue a buscar su ropa.-

- Bueno – salió de la habitación y bajo al comedor.-

En el comedor se encontraban sus padres, sus hermanos y Lindy ya que Precia estaba con Vivio y los gemelos.

- Y tu esposa? – le pregunto Shiro.-

- Enseguida viene, se está levantando – respondió sentándose en la mesa.-

- Mi hija, como siempre tan perezosa – rió Lindy.-

- Jajaja, siempre ha sido asi? – pregunto Kyouya.-

- Si, a Precia le costaba un mundo levantarla en las mañanas para que fuera a la escuela – reía.-

- Jajaja – reían Kyouya y Miyuki.-

- Es como una marmota – seguía Lindy.-

- Eso lo escuche viejo – aparecía Fate.-

- Oh, hola hija, que tal dormiste – se aguantaba la risa.-

- Ya Lindy, no molestes a Fate – bajaba Precia con los gemelos en brazo, seguida por Vivio.-

- Papi! - gritaban ambos gemelos y estiraban sus bracitos.-

- Ey! Como están mis niños – los tomaba en brazos – como pasaron la noche? – le dio un beso a ambos en la frente.-

- Bieeeen – contestaban los dos al unísono.-

- Jajaja, me alegra – miro a Vivio – y tu hija, como dormiste?.-

- Bien Fate-papá, Vivio durmió muy bien – sonreía.-

- Vivio-chan quieres cereal? – le pregunto Nanoha.-

- Uhm – la niña asintió y se sentó mientras su madre de servía el cereal.-

Fate se sentó a la mesa con sus dos hijos en brazos, Nanoha tomo a Kei-chan y ambas comieron su desayuno.

- Fate me prestas un rato a mi nieta? – pedía Shiro.-

- Claro suegro – la rubia se levantó y le paso a Hana-chan.

Diiiing Doooong

- Yo voy – decía Fate.-

Abrió la puerta y tres pequeños demonios se le abalanzaron encima, llevándola al suelo.

- Tía Faaaate! – gritaban los trillizos de su hermano.-

- Niños, más cuidado con su tía! – los regañaba Amy, la esposa de Chrono.-

- Jajaja, no te preocupes mi amor, a mi hermana hace falta más de tres pequeños para matarla – reía Chrono entrando a la casa.-

- Que tal hermano? – se levanta la rubia.-

- Bien Fate, y tú?.-

- De maravilla – sonrió-.

- Tía Fate y Vivio-chan? – preguntaban los trillizos al unísono.-

- Está en el comedor, al igual que los gemelos y su tía Nanoha, también están sus abuelos – le indicaba Fate.-

Los tres salieron corriendo hacia el comedor.

- Vamos, todos están en el comedor – los invitó Fate.-

Los tres fueron al comedor en donde ya se encontraban los trillizos jugando con Vivio y los gemelos.

- Cómo están? – los saludaba Nanoha – tanto tiempo, sus hijos están muy grandes.-

- Al igual que los tuyos – la saludaba Chrono.-

- Hola Nanoha – la saludaba Amy.-

- Hola Amy, quieres algo de comer? – le ofrecía.-

- No gracias, desayunamos antes de venir.-

- Pero vamos, siéntense, Fate, Nanoha, continúen con su historia – decía Lindy.-

Todos los adultos se ubicaron en la mesa mientras que los niños jugaban con los juguetes que llevaban los trillizos.

- Bueno, después de volvernos novias tuvimos que conocer a los papás de la otra – hablaba Nanoha.-

- Créame suegro que estaba muy nerviosa de conocerlo, Nanoha me había contado que usted era un padre muy protector y hasta un poco celoso.-

- Jajaja, recuerdo es día, apenas hablabas – rió Shiro.-

- Pero fue porque tú la intimidabas – le dijo Momoko.-

- Después fue mi turno de conocer a mis suegras, nunca antes había conocido a los papás de algún novio, y al igual que Fate-chan estaba muy nerviosa, pero después de conocerlas me sentí parte de su familia – sonreía.-

- Y que paso con Ginga hermanita? – le preguntaba Chrono.-

- Cuando rompimos ella se enojó muchísimo y dijo que no me dejaría estar con la persona que yo amaba, un día cuando íbamos con Nanoha, por la calle tomadas de la mano, ella apareció y comenzó a gritarme, trato de golpear a Nanoha pero yo no la deje, después de ese día no la volví a ver.-

- Después pasaron dos años, y llegó el día en que me propuso matrimonio, recuerdo que era un día soleado, Fate-chan me había llamado temprano para que nos juntáramos en el mismo lugar en donde ella se me había confesado – recordó la cobriza.-

_Flash Back_

_La cobriza iba contenta hacia el parque ya que vería a su novia, al llegar junto al árbol no encontró a nadie._

_- Mou, Fate-chan aún no ha llegado – hizo un puchero.-_

_- Estoy aquí Nanoha – hablo la rubia apareciendo detrás del árbol, estaba vestida con una camisa banca, una corbata negra y unos pantalones negros._

_- Woow que elegante – decía Nanoha acercándose a Fate.-_

_- Gracias, esto es para ti – le entrego una rosa roja.-_

_- Es hermosa, gracias – le dio un beso en los labios.-_

_- Nanoha, tengo algo que mostrarte, me acompañas?.-_

_- Uhm – asintió y fueron al auto de la rubia.-_

_La rubia condujo hasta un mirador, desde allí se podía apreciar un hermoso jardín de rosas, tulipanes y girasoles._

_Bajaron del auto y la rubia vendo los ojos de su novia, la condujo hasta el mirador._

_- Ya puedo mirar Fate-chan? – preguntaba impaciente.-_

_- Tranquila, cuando veas lo que hay en este lugar quisiera saber tu respuesta – se arrodillo, saco una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo, volteó a la cobriza hacia el jardín y le quitó la venda._

_- Oh dios! – exclamó viendo lo que estaba escrito en medio del jardín, en letras blancas estaba escrito en grande "quieres casarte conmigo?", se volteó hacia Fate y la vio arrodillada y con la pequeña cajita abierta en donde había un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, con tallados de oro amarillo e incrustaciones de perlas preciosas.-_

_- Y que dices Nanoha, quieres casarte conmigo? – le preguntó nerviosamente.-_

_- Claro que sí! – grito y se tiró a los brazos de su prometida – te amo demasiado Fate – la besó.-_

_- Yo también te amo Nanoha – se separaron y Fate deslizó el anillo en el dedo anular de la cobriza – te queda hermoso – la volvió a besar.-_

_Fin Flash Back_

- Fue hermosa la manera en que me lo propuso – le sonrió a su esposa.-

- Qué bueno que te haya gustado, porque nos costó muchísimo escribir entre medio de esas flores – reía Chrono.-

- Tú también ayudaste? – preguntaba Amy.-

- Claro, Fate se encontraba muy nerviosa porque no sabía cómo hacerlo asi que le di una mano.-

- Y fue de mucha ayuda, sin el aun estaría tratando de pedirle matrimonio – bromeó la rubia y todos rieron.-

- Y luego vinieron todas las preparaciones de la boda y con ellas nuestra primera pelea, para ese tiempo nos habíamos ido a vivir juntas en un departamento que ambas arrendabamos – recordó la cobriza.-

_Flash Back_

_- Fate-chan, podrías ayudarme?...lo único que haces es estar sentada, acaso esperas que yo haga todo? – la miraba seriamente.-_

_- Pero Nanoha, yo ya hice todo lo que me pediste – se excusaba.-_

_- Pero no te costaría nada ayudarme, recuerda que tú me pediste matrimonio, no yo.-_

_- Que quieres decir con eso? – se levantó de su asiento – me quieres decir algo?.-_

_- No, yo solo digo que si tú fuiste la propuso que nos casáramos debes hacerte cargo de ayudar también.-_

_- Pero si ayudo, ya termine todo lo que me pediste, reserve la iglesia, el banquete, el carro que te llevará y recogí mi esmoquin.-_

_- Pero el que me ayudaras no te haría mal, aun debo ver el vestido, los arreglos florales, los invitados entre otras cosas – suspiro – será mejor cancelar la boda si no quieres hacerte cargo de esta responsabilidad.-_

_- A eso querías llegar, cierto?.-_

_- A que te refieres?.-_

_- Porque no dices de una vez por todas que no te quieres casar conmigo y acabamos con todo esto de una vez por todas?.-_

_- Pero de que estas hablando, claro que me quiero casar contigo, te amo, pero esto no está funcionando – bajó la mirada triste.-_

_- No te preocupes, cancelaré el banquete y todo lo demás, nos vemos – se dio la vuelta y salió del apartamento.-_

_Fin Flash Back_

- Esa noche Fate-chan no volvió a dormir al departamento, yo lloré toda la noche, no podía creer que todo se acabara de esa manera, era nuestra primera pelea y no la habíamos podido resistir – dijo la cobriza.-

- Esa noche no tenía ganas de volver a pelear asi que decidí ir donde Chrono, Amy estaba en un viaje de negocios y mi hermano estaba solo y tenía una botella del whisky que tanto me gustaba, le conté sobre la pelea….-

- Yo le dije que era propio de una pareja, el matrimonio es un gran paso, es asumir muchas responsabilidades, que debía madurar y colaborar si no queria perder a la mujer de su vida – recordó el peliazul.-

- Esa noche nos acabamos la botella de whisky y me quede a dormir en su casa.-

- A la mañana siguiente llame a tus padres preguntado por ti, pero nadie sabía de ti, a la única persona a quien no había preguntado era a tu hermano, me fui de inmediato a su casa, él me dijo que estabas durmiendo, que habías tomado y que sería mejor que te dejara dormir, acepte y el me invito a conversar un rato, estuvimos casi dos horas charlando, sobre muchas cosas que venían con el matrimonio, los hijos, las responsabilidades, etc. Hasta que apareciste por las escaleras con ojeras bajo tus ojos, supongo que habías llorado.-

- Si, recuerdo que escuche tu voz y decidí bajar, necesitaba verte, y aunque tenía una jaqueca enorme y sentía mi cuerpo pesado, bajé las escaleras y te vi, supuse que tú también habías llorado ya que tenías ojeras y tu rostro se veía triste – acarició la mejilla de la cobriza – pero tu reacción fue todo lo contrario a lo que me esperaba, corriste hacia mí y me abrazaste fuertemente, lloraste en mis brazos, me pedias perdón por tu actuar y yo también terminé llorando, nos desahogamos en los brazos de la otra.-

- Volvimos a nuestro departamento e hicimos el amor durante toda la noche, según dicen que de las peleas lo mejor es la reconciliación y tenian razon - sonrio - y luego no hubo necesidad de llamar a nadie ya que no habíamos cancelado nada y nuestra boda seguía en pie – sonrieron las dos.-

- Me encanta su historia, es como salida de un cuento de hadas – decía Miyuki.-

- Uhm, yo soy la princesa que esperó siempre porque su príncipe la rescatara de la soledad y le enseñara a amar – le dio un beso a su rubia – hace catorce años lo encontré y no me pienso separar de él nunca.-

- Catorce años?...woow sí que es harto – decía Chrono – cuantos años tenían?...10?.-

- Jajaja no hermano, teníamos catorce, hoy tenemos 28 años y tres hermosos hijos, pero espero tener pronto el cuarto – miró a su esposa.-

- Me encantaría tener otro sobrinito! – gritaba Miyuki.-

- Seria genial otro niñito, asi Kei tendría con quien jugar al balón – imaginaba la rubia.-

- Para eso estás tu amor, tu puedes jugar con Kei-chan a todas esas cosas – le decía Nanoha.-

- Mou…pero yo quiero tener otro niñito – hacia puchero.-

- Eso lo veremos luego – le dio un beso rápido.-

- Eso quiere decir que tendremos otro nieto! – gritaba Shiro.-

- Jajaja Shiro, aún no se sabe – reía su esposa.-

- Bueno será mejor que vallamos a preparar el almuerzo, ya han pasado dos horas desde que están contando su historia – sonreía Precia.-

- Quiero seguirla escuchando más tarde - decía Momoko mientras se paraba para ir a la cocina.-

Nanoha, Precia y Amy siguieron a Momoko a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo, se demoraron hora y media en tener todo listo, almorzaron todos muy contentos, los niños contaban sobre cómo les había ido en la escuela ese año, los gemelos hacían gestos graciosos que enternecían a todos, terminaron su almuerzo y decidieron baja a la playa, allí los niños jugaban con arena, armaban catillos y los adultos los acompañaban, se bañaban y disfrutaban mucho de su día.

Pronto se hizo de noche y todos estaban cansados asi que decidieron dejar la continuación de la historia para el día siguiente, se despidieron y se fueron a dormir.

* * *

bueno y este es el final del capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, quería saber su opinión sobre un fic que he empezado a escribir obviamente es un NanoFate, trata de vampiros y hombres lobos, tiene algunas partes de la película crepúsculo pero la mayoría es de mi cosecha, quisiera saber que les parece para ver si la publico o no...bueno cuídense mucho nos vemos en mi próxima actualización.

sin mas se despide su fiel servidora

Ritsukah XD


	4. Capitulo 4

holaaa! bueno aqui les trigo otro capitulo de esta historia, gracias a todos por sus reviews... espero que les guste XD

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para entregar un poco de entretencion.

* * *

Capítulo 4:

- Tía Fate, tía Nanoha! – gritaban los trillizos saltando en la cama de las mujeres – despierten! – seguían saltando.-

- Hmm… - se revolvía en las sabanas la rubia.-

- Que pasa niños? – preguntaba Nanoha incorporándose.-

- Tía Nanoha, iremos al parque de diversiones! – seguían saltando.-

- Está bien yo despierto a su tía Fate, enseguida vamos – les sonreía.-

Los tres niños salieron corriendo de la habitación gritando que irían al parque de diversiones.

- Fate-chan – la movía – despierta, los niños quieren ir al parque, vamos – le dio un beso en la mejilla.-

- Hmm… - abrazo a la cobriza.-

- Vamos, ya nos esperan – le beso en los labios.-

- Ok – se levantó de la cama.-

Se ducharon, se vistieron y fueron a ver a sus hijos pero Precia y Momoko ya los tenían vestidos y listo para salir, Nanoha armo un bolso con las cosas que podían necesitar los pequeños, luego fue donde Vivio pero al igual que sus hermanos ella estaba lista.

Todos se subieron a sus autos y se dirigieron hacia el parque, en el camino los gemelos cantaban canciones junto a Vivio y Nanoha, reían y estaban muy emocionados ya que era la primera vez que iban a uno.

Llegaron y fueron al camping que allí había.

- Mami, subámonos a los juegos – decía una emocionada Hana.-

- Enseguida mi amor, déjame cambiarle ropa a tu hermano – decía Nanoha.-

- Bueno – fue don su padre – papi súbeme en tus hombros – estiraba sus manitos.-

- Claro princesa – la tomó y la sentó en sus hombros – afírmate hija.-

- Uhm – asintió.-

- Listo - dijo Nanoha tomando a Kei-chan – vamos a los juegos.-

- Siii – gritaron Vivio y los gemelos.-

Los cinco fueron a divertirse mientras los trillizos volvían loco a Chrono, saltaban a su espalda otro se colgaba de su pierna y el otro del brazo, Amy les decía que tuvieran piedad de su padre y los demás solo reirán ante la graciosa escena.

Fate y Nanoha se subieron a todos los juegos con sus hijos, jugaron en los autos chocones, se subieron a los elefantes voladores, los patitos, la cuncuna y la mini montaña rusa ya que los gemelos no podían tener mucha adrenalina.

- Fate-chan mira – Nanoha señalaba un gran oso blanco que estaba en una de los juegos – se parece mucho al que me regalaste para nuestro primer aniversario.-

- Pero este es mucho más grande – le sonreía.-

- Gánalo para mí – hacia puchero.-

- Jajaja claro mi amor – le dio un beso rápido y bajo a su hija de sus hombros.

A Fate le encantaba esa faceta de Nanoha, parecía como si aún tuviera nueve años y ella haría todo lo que le pidiera, se acercó a la cabina de juego.

- Cuánto sale? – pregunto la rubia.-

- Tres tiros por un dólar – respondió el chico encargado del juego.-

- Ten – le paso un dólar y el chico le paso los tres dardos.-

- Tienes que apuntar a esos blancos – señalo a tres blancos que estaban en la pared de al fondo – con los tres puede llevarse cualquier premio.-

- Gracias – la rubia tomó el primer dardo y lo lanzo justo en el centro del primer blanco.-

- Yaiii! – salto Nanoha de la emoción mientras que sus hijos solo reían ante la actitud de su madre.-

- Solo fue suerte, es muy difícil que le dé a todos – decía el chico encargado.-

- Solo mira – dijo Fate y tomó ambos dardos en sus manos, se hecho un poco hacia atrás y los tiro al mismo tiempo dando ambos en el blanco – mi premio – sonrió.-

El chico estaba sin habla, nunca nadie había podido darle a los tres blancos y menos tirar dos dardos al mismo tiempo – c-cual quiere – le pregunto sin salir de su asombro.-

- Amor, tu elige – le dijo Fate a Nanoha.-

- Quiero ese oso blanco – apuntaba al gran oso.-

- Aquí tiene señorita – le entregó el oso.-

- Etto… Fate-chan puedes llevar el oso?...es que es muy grande y no puedo cuidar a los niños.-

- Claro – tomó el oso con un brazo y con su otra mano tomó la de su hija.-

- Nanoha-mamá tengo hambre – dijo Vivio.-

- Lo se cariño, vamos donde tus abuelitas, ya deben tener lista la comida – decía su madre.-

- Uhm – asintió la niña.-

- Pero antes tengo ganas de comer algodón de azúcar, podrías comprarme uno Fate-chan?.-

- Claro – a la rubia le pareció que a Nanoha le dieran ganas de comer ese dulce tan de repente pero no le dio mayor importancia.-

Los cinco llegaron al lugar en donde estaban ubicados y como había dicho la cobriza sus madres ya tenían listo el almuerzo, todos se reunieron en torno a la mesa y comenzaron a comer.

- Vamos chicas, sigan su historia – le decía Shiro.-

- Si Fate-papá, Nanoha-mamá, Vivio también quiere saber más – decía Vivio.-

- Está bien hija – decía Nanoha – después de esa pelea tratamos de hablar las cosas, cada problema que teníamos lo solucionábamos juntas.-

- Y así pasaron los dos meses hasta que llego el gran día – recordó Fate con una sonrisa en su rostro.-

Flash Back

- Vamos hija, quédate quieta – Precia trataba de tranquilizar a la rubia.-

- No puedo, estoy muy nerviosa – se movía de un lado para otro.-

- Jajaja, estas a punto de casarte, no es nada de otro mundo – reía.-

- Es inevitable, es el día más importante de mi vida, hoy la mujer que amo y yo uniremos nuestras vidas – sonreía bobamente.-

- Si, lo sé, ven para arreglarte esa corbata – la rubia se acercaba a su mamá.-

Fate llevaba un traje negro, camisa negra y una corbata roja, estaba peinada con una cola que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda.

- Será mejor que vallamos al altar, no queremos que la novia llegue antes que el "novio" – le tomó la mano.-

- Uhm – asintió y salieron de la habitación encontrándose con Lindy.-

- Estas lista hija? – le preguntaba palmeándole el hombro.-

- Si viejo – sonreía.-

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el altar, saludaron a los invitados y Fate esperó a que la mujer de su vida entrara por la puerta de la iglesia.

Comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial y de la puerta apareció Nanoha, "está muy hermosa" pensó la rubia.

Fin Flash Back

- Sí que estabas nerviosa amor – la miraba Nanoha.-

- Claro, me iba a casar contigo – le daba un beso tierno.-

- Y como fue ese día para ti Nanoha? – le preguntaba Lindy.-

- Fue un día maravilloso – comenzó a recordar.-

Flash Back

- Estas hermosa hija – decía Momoko con lágrimas en los ojos.-

- Oh, vamos mamá, no llores – decía Nanoha abrazando a su madre.-

- Pero es que…eres mi hija menor y la primera que se va de mi lado.-

- Nyahaha, no es como si no nos viéramos más – le secaba las lágrimas – y ya, deja de llorar o se te correrá el maquillaje.-

- Tienes razón, Fate-chan es una buena mujer y te ama – sonreía – ella nunca te separaría de nosotros.-

- Por supuesto que no, ella los adora.-

- Espero que los nietos vengan muy pronto – decía con una sonrisa pícara.-

- Claro, Fate-chan y yo ya queremos tener hijos, pero tendremos que comprar una casa.-

- Uhm – asintió su madre – bueno ya hemos hecho esperar demasiado al "novio", será mejor que vallamos o pensara que la dejaste plantada en el altar.-

- Vamos – tomó la mano de su madre y fueron a la entrada de la iglesia en donde las esperaba su padre.-

- Ve vez hermosa hija – dijo Shiro y la abrazo.-

- Gracias papá.-

- Bueno, llego la hora – le ofreció su brazo y la cobriza lo tomó – lista? – preguntó y Nanoha asintió.-

Las puertas de la iglesia se comenzaron a abrir y junto al altar estaba su hermosa rubia con un traje todo negro y una corbata roja, "Fate-chan es realmente hermosa, no puedo creer que vaya a ser mi esposa" pensó Nanoha mientras se dirigía hacia el altar.

Fin Flash Back

- Después de la ceremonia vino la fiesta y luego la luna de miel, fuimos a Hawái, las playas eran hermosas, la comida afrodisiaca, todo fue estupendo – dijo Fate.-

- Y diez meses después de que nos casáramos nos enteramos d que estaba embarazada de Vivio – recordaron.-

Flash Back

Fate aún se encontraba en la cama ya que ese día no tendría que ir al trabajo y Nanoha se encontraba en el baño.

- Fate-chan – salía emocionada del baño.-

- Que pasa amor? – pregunto preocupada ante la reacción de la cobriza.-

- Fate, estoy embarazada! – gritaba de felicidad.-

Fate se levantó rápidamente de la cama y corrió hacia su esposa, la brazo por la cintura y la elevo en sus brazos.

- Te amo mucho, gracias por darme este hermoso regalo – decía la rubia besando a su esposa.-

- Te amo demasiado – le daba besos cortos en los labios – nuestro primer hijo – decía emocionada la cobriza.-

- Sí, no me separare de ti, estaré contigo todo el embarazo, quiero cuidar de ti y de mi hijo – decía tocando el vientre de la ojiazul.-

- O hija – decía Nanoha.-

- No me importa el sexo, solo me importa que nazca sanito.-

- Sí, eso es lo que realmente importa – se besaron.-

Fin Flash Back

- Luego le dimos la noticia a ustedes – dijo Fate.-

- Recuerdo que casi lloro de la emoción – decía Precia.-

- Sí, mi primera nieta – decía Momoko – pero sí que fue difícil el embarazo o no Fate?.-

- Ni que lo diga – suspiro la rubia – al principio fue todo tranquilo pero cuando tenía seis meses de embarazo las hormonas estallaron.-

- Nyahaha no es para tanto Fate-chan.-

- Quieres que te haga recordar? – la rubia sonrió y comenzó a relatar.-

Flash Back

- Nanoha, ábreme la puerta – decía la rubia tratando de que su novia la dejara entrar en la habitación.-

- No.-

- Vamos cariño.-

- No me digas cariño.-

- Está bien pero ábreme por favor.-

- Pídele a tu secretaria que te deje entrar en su habitación.-

- Pero que estás diciendo?

- Hoy fui a tu oficina y te vi conversando con ella – comenzaba a sollozar.-

- Amor, es solo mi secretaria, estábamos conversando sobre las reuniones que quería cancelar para poder pasar más tiempo contigo – explicaba.-

- Es enserio? – se calmaba.-

- Claro, crees que dejare a la flacucha de mi secretaria por mi gordita hermosa – ponía tono tierno.-

- Ahora me dices gorda! – volvió a llorar – seguramente me dejaras por una mujer más escultural que yo.-

- No mi amor, te amo como eres – trataba de calmarla nuevamente.-

- De verdad nunca me dejaras? – pregunto esperanzada.-

- Nunca te dejare, si yo te amo – escucho como su esposa camina hacia la puerta - vamos ábreme la puerta para poder demostrarte cuanto te amo – dijo en un tono sensual.-

- Ves, en lo único que piensas es en sexo – estuvo tan cerca – tomas tus cosas – abrió la puerta y le tiró una maleta con un poco de ropa – anda donde tu secretaria para que te baje el calentón – y volvieron al principio, la rubia suspiró, "aún faltan tres meses" pensó y comenzó todo de nuevo.-

Fin Flash Back

- Y esa noche tuve que dormir en el sofá – finalizo Fate.-

- Valla que eres hormonal hermanita – se burló Kyouya.-

- Nyahaha menos mal que solo es cuando estoy embarazada – decía apenada.-

- Pobre Fate si fueras siempre asi – esta vez fue su hermana.-

- Señores, estos son sus hijos? – preguntaba un guardia de seguridad que llevaba en brazos a los trillizos.-

- Si señor – respondía Chrono.-

- Estos pequeños demonios intervinieron en los controles en uno de los juegos haciendo que se volviera loco y los niños salieran vomitando de allí, el juego se cerró porque quedo asqueroso – explico el guardia.-

- Ains – suspiraron Chrono y Amy al unísono – que debemos hacer?.-

- Deben pagar una multa de 500 dólares – a todos los presentes se les cayó la mandíbula ante la cantidad que debían pagar.-

- Está bien – comenzó a sacar su billetera pero se dio cuenta que no tenía suficiente asi que se acercó a su hermana – Ey Fate me faltan 200 dólares, podrías prestármelos? – dijo apenado.-

- Claro hermano – saco su billetera y le paso el dinero.-

- Aquí tiene – el guardia lo recibió, soltó a los niños y se fue.-

- Jajaja y pensar que tú eras casi un ángel cuando niño y mira los hijos que te salieron – reía la rubia ganándose un codazo de su esposa – ouch! Eso dolió – hizo un puchero.-

- Jajaja pero al menos mi esposa no me controla – rio el chico.-

- Chrono! – le llamo la atención Amy.-

- Si cariño – todos rieron por lo rojos que estaban ambos hermanos.-

Siguieron disfrutando de la tarde hasta que se hizo de noche y ya lo niños habían caído rendidos ante el sueño asi que decidieron que era hora de volver a casa, llegaron y fueron a acostar a sus hijos en sus camas y luego todos se fueron a dormir para asi poder descansar.

* * *

bueno y aquí el final del capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en mi próxima actualización, espero sus reviews... gracias y cuidense


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5:

- Buenos días – decía Fate despertando a su esposa.-

- Y ese milagro que has despertado antes – bromeo.-

- Solo queria darte la sorpresa – se acercó a besar los labios de la cobriza pero esta rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se fue corriendo al baño, desde la cama la rubia escuchaba las arcadas asi que decidió ir a ver qué pasaba – estas bien?.-

- Si, seguramente algo me cayó mal ayer – decía enjuagándose la boca.-

- Estas segura? – la miro inquisitivamente – recuerdo que ayer de la nada te dieron ganas de comer algodón de azúcar.-

- Tienes razón, quizás este… - le brillaron los ojos ante la posibilidad.-

- Quizás estas embarazada – completo la rubia sonriendo.-

- Fate, seremos padres nuevamente! – se abrazó a su esposa.-

- Sí!, pero debemos mantenerlo en secreto hasta que lo comprobemos, no quiero ilusionarlos y que solo sea algo que pensamos – la besó.-

- Estoy segura, además he tenido los síntomas desde hace un mes.-

- Pero porque no me lo habías dicho?.-

- Porque queria darte la sorpresa – le dio un beso rápido.-

- Está bien pero estas segura que son los síntomas del embarazo?.-

- No es la primera vez que los siento, recuerdas?.-

- Claro que lo recuerdo, de hecho acabo de escuchar llorar a uno de la segunda vez – ambas rieron y fueron a ver a los gemelos.-

Cuando llegaron a la habitación vieron que Precia y Lindy ya estaban con sus hijos asi que se fueron a duchar, se cambiaron de ropa y todos bajaron a desayunar.

- Tía Fate, sigue contando tu historia – dijo uno de los trillizos.-

- Tú también tía Nanoha – dijo otro.-

- Está bien chicos – la cobriza les dedico una sonrisa – los meses pasaron volando y el día del nacimiento de Vivio-chan estaba muy cerca, recuerdo que tres días antes fuimos a comprar la cuna y otras cosas que nos faltaban, el día del parto Fate-chan había ido a comprar los pañales que eran lo único que faltaba.-

- Cuando regrese Nanoha ya no estaba en casa asi que me preocupe, Salí hacia mi auto y recibí una llamada de papá diciéndome que mi esposa estaba en trabajo de parto – sonrió – me fui a toda velocidad al hospital y por suerte llegue a tiempo para que me dejaran entrar al parto y en esa a la hora después escuche el llanto de mi hermosa princesa – dijo mirando a Vivio.-

- Cuando le entregaron a Vivio-chan recuerdo que la enfermera le tuvo que enseñar a tomarla ya que no sabía y cuando la niña abrió los ojos Fate-chan lloro – dijo acariciándole la mejilla.-

- En ese momento la sentía tan pequeñita en mis brazos, pensaba que si la tomaba mal podría dañarla asi que me puse nerviosa, pero luego la enfermera me ayudo.-

- Y luego vinieron los gemelos, ese parto fue un poco más duro ya que eran dos, cuando nació Hana-chan quede agotada pero tenía que seguir pujando ya que faltaba que Kei-chan naciera.-

- Cuando vi a Hana pensé que era una copia mía pero cuando abrió sus ojitos me di cuenta de que tenía los hermosos ojos de su madre y cuando vi a mi niño me acorde de mi hermano, creo que asi se debió haber visto al nacer – sonrió.-

- Días después nos dieron de alta, Fate-chan sola nos fue a buscar al hospital ya que Vivio aún no llegaba de la escuela, una hora después de llegar a casa llego Vivio-chan y vio a sus hermanitos, queria tomarlos a toda costa y jugar con ellos – rio mientras le revolvía los cabellos a su hija.-

- Recuerdo que cuando le dijimos que aún eran muy chiquitos hizo un puchero y comenzó a llorar, yo la tome entre mis brazos y le explique todo, le pase con cuidado a Kei y ella como pudo lo sostuvo fuertemente.-

- Cuando tome a mi hermanito me sentí grande y le prometí que los cuidaría mucho, después le pedía a Nanoha-mamá que me dejara tomar a Hana-chan y acepto, le hice la misma promesa y al finalizar abrió sus ojitos y tomó mi dedo y lo apretó – dijo Vivio con una gran sonrisa.-

- Papi, mami tengan otro hermanito – decía uno de los trillizos.-

- Jajaja estás loco?, con ustedes me basta – decía Chrono.-

- Mou…pero nosotros queremos otro hermanito – los tres hicieron un puchero adorable.-

- Niños eso lo veremos luego, ya? – le decía su madre con una sonrisa.-

- Jajaja ahí te quiero ver hermanito, con otro hijo como los trillizos te volverás más viejo – reía Fate.-

- Pareciera que los trillizos fueran tus hijos y los gemelos fueran los míos – bromeo su hermano.-

- Porque dices eso? – pregunto confundida la rubia.-

- Es que los trillizos se comportan como tu cuando eras una niña, y tus hijos son igual de tranquilos que yo de niño – explicó.-

- Yo nunca me comporte asi – se cruzaba de brazos.-

- Jajaja quieres que te lo recuerde hija – hablaba su madre y luego comenzó a relatar.-

Flash Back

- Señora Testarossa Harlown es un agrado volver a verla – la saludo la directora de la escuela de Fate.-

- Que fue lo que hizo Fate de nuevo – suspiro, Precia sabía que cada vez que la llamaban de la escuela de su hija era porque había hecho una travesura.-

- Fate lleno el asiento del profesor con pegamento y ya se imaginara que pasó – explicó – se quedó pegado en la silla y cuando trato de levantarse bruscamente su pantalón se rompió.-

- Cuantos días serán de suspensión? – pregunto ya sabiendo cómo era el proceso.-

- Dos días.-

- Bueno muchas gracias, nos vemos en unos días.-

Fin Flash Back

- Jajaja enserio hiciste eso cuñadita – reía Miyuki.-

- No claro que no – negaba la rubia.-

- Claro que si Fate – le decía su Lindy – una vez tu madre y yo habíamos salido a una cena de mi trabajo y cuando llegamos encontramos a tu hermano con el pelo lleno de huevo y pintura amarilla y lo único que nos dijiste fue que querías que se pareciera a ti.-

- Jajaja es que te pasaste Fate – esta vez reía Kyouya.-

- De verdad no recuerdo nada.-

- Pero si eras una niña, como te vas a acordar – le decía su padre.-

- Ojala que mis nietos no cambien su actitud – decía Shiro aguantándose la risa.-

- Nyahaha, pero si salen con su actitud ténganlo por seguro que después serán unas madres y padre perfectos – dijo Nanoha defendiendo a su esposa.-

- De eso no hay duda – decía Precia.-

- Bueno y como va lo de la crianza de los niños? – pregunto Kyouya.-

- Ser madre es maravilloso, cada vez que hacen travesuras, como cada niño, cada vez que ríen y juegan me siento muy feliz de poder ser su madre y de guiarlos en al camino de la vida – dijo Nanoha mirando como jugaban sus hijos.-

- Y tu Fate? – le preguntó Miyuki.-

- Hmm, eso es fácil de responder, ellos son mi todo junto con Nanoha, al principio estaba un poco asustada cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada, luego tuve a Vivio en mis brazos y mi miedo se acrecentó, ni siquiera sabía cómo cargarla y tenía que ser su padre, preocuparme por sus cuidados, para que no le faltara nada, era una gran presión, pero gracias a mi hermosa esposa todo ese miedo que llegue a sentir se fue – explicó con una sonrisa.-

- Has sido un excelente papá, cariño – dijo Nanoha dándole un pequeño beso.-

- Y tu una mamá preciosa y muy dedicada – ambas sonrieron bajo la mirada enternecida de sus familiares.-

- Será mejor ir a preparar el almuerzo – decía Momoko levantándose de su asiento seguida por Precia.-

- Uhm – asintió la cobriza y luego las siguió.-

Las tres mujeres prepararon el almuerzo mientras Fate y sus cuñados jugaban con los gemelos, Vivio y los trillizos, por otro lado Lindy, Shiro, Chrono y Amy conversaban de la hermosa familia que eran; el almuerzo estuvo listo y todos se fueron a sentar alrededor de la mesa, comieron como todos los días, contándose anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños o más jóvenes, reían ante las ocurrencias de los pequeños. Terminaron todo y se fueron a la playa, los niños se bañaban acompañados de sus abuelos mientras que Chrono y Amy iban a recorrer la playa; Nanoha y Fate se quedaron sentadas bajo la sombrilla.

- Me encanta estar asi contigo – Nanoha abrazó por la cintura a su rubia.-

- A mi también me encanta estarlo – la abrazó por los hombros.-

- Nuestros hijos son hermosos – dijo en un suspiro.-

- Claro, si se parecen a ti, Vivio es igualita a ti, si hasta tiene la misma forma de ser, Hana tiene tus hermosos ojos y por ultimo nuestro príncipe, tiene tu sonrisa – le besó la cabeza.-

- Pero también se parecen mucho a ti, Vivio tiene la mezcla perfecta entre tu cabello y el mío, Hana-chan es igualita a ti, tiene tu hermosa sonrisa y hace los mismo gestos con las cejas cuando le desagrada algo y por ultimo nuestro niño, tiene tus ojos, esos hermosos ojos que me enamoraron desde la primera vez que te vi – besó los labios de su esposa.-

- A quien crees que se parezca nuestro próximo bebé? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.-

- Hmm… realmente no sé, ya ves que Kei-chan se parece a tu hermano, Hana a ti y Vivio a mí, solo espero que venga sanito al igual que nuestros tres angelitos.-

- Tenlo por seguro, con una madre de tan buen cuerpo y un padre de tan buena salud y atlético… - ambas rieron ante las palabras de la rubia.-

- En serio crees que tengo tan buen cuerpo?... después de dos embarazos y a mis 28 años?.-

- Estas perfecta amor, sabes que te amo de todas maneras – se besaron – nunca me voy a cansar de decirte que eres el amor de mi vida, la mujer que siempre estuve esperando, la madre de mis hijos y tenlo por seguro que jamás te voy a dejar escapar, cada vez que te hago el amor siento como si una vida no bastara para amarte.-

- No sé qué hice en mi vida pasada para merecerte, pero me alegro haberlo hecho – sonrió – siempre soñé que me casaría con un hombre y tendría hijos, trabajaría o seria dueña de casa, pero cuando te conocí supe que mi vida sería totalmente diferente, eres una mujer sorprendente, con regalo incluido – rió mientras Fate se sonrojaba – cada vez que me tocas, me besas, me haces el amor siento como mi corazón palpita fuertemente y fuertes corrientes recorren mi cuerpo.-

- Te amo Nanoha, y si por alguna razón algún día dejas de amarme… – Nanoha iba a hablar pero la rubia la silencio con un dedo en sus labios - …si algún día dejas de amarme quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para ti y para nuestros hijos.-

- Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca dejaré de amarte porque te amo demasiado.-

- Mamiiii! – el pequeño Kei se acercaba a ellas corriendo con sus pequeñas piernecitas – papiii!.-

- Que pasa mi amor – decía Nanoha y lo sentaba en sus piernas.-

- Hana y yo quedemos hedado – apuntaba a un hombre que iba con un carrito en donde habían varios conos de helados.-

- Está bien hijo, vamos – dijo Fate mientras se levantaba, sacudía la arena de su short y tomaba a su hijo en brazos – vienes amor? – le pregunto a sus esposa la cual asintió y se fueron hasta el carrito. Hana, Miyuki y los trillizos eligieron un helado de sabor a vainilla, Vivio, Nanoha, Precia, Lindy y Momoko un de sabor a chocolate y Fate una de sabor a frambuesa mientras que los hombre no quisieron helados, pasaron la tarde disfrutando de la exquisitez del agua de mar mientras se bañaban y jugaban, aprovecharon al máximo su ultimo día en la playa ya que al día siguiente Fate debía volver a trabajar y Nanoha tenía cita con el ginecólogo para reafirmar que, nuevamente, estaba embarazada.

**Fin**

* * *

holaaa de nuevo, este es el final de este fic, se que es un poco - mucho - repentino pero no sabia como terminarlo asi que este fue mi mejor opcion, espero no me odien, cuidense mucho y los veo en mis otro fics, ademas que tengo un par de historias escritas que pronto estare subiendo...los quiero mucho mil gracias por sus reviews, follows y favorite. un beso gigante y nos vemos :)


End file.
